


If I Were Stronger

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hắn ắt sẽ đảm bảo mình có mặt vào giây phút ấy để ngắm nhìn y gục ngã, dù chẳng biết liệu làm như vậy, hắn có thấy thoải mái hơn hay không?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Were Stronger

Y sinh ra là để dành cho màu trắng, hắn thầm nghĩ. Có những kẻ sẽ trông lạc lõng vô cùng trong bộ đồ ấy, chưa kể đến những kẻ sẽ trông thảm hại đến đáng thương. Ấy mà khi y vận bộ y phục ấy lên người, dải băng đỏ phất phơ trong gió, quấn quýt với vạt áo trắng tạo nên một cảnh tượng đẹp mê hồn, hắn đã phải đè nén cảm giác ganh tị đang dâng trào trong lồng ngực xuống, ém nó lại một góc be bé trong lòng và thầm tán tưởng. 

Giống như y sinh ra là để trở thành kẻ giỏi nhất, hắn tự nhủ, tuy rằng vẫn còn những kẻ khác cùng mặc đồ trắng như y và cũng chẳng sau đó bao lâu, hắn cũng được trao cho cái vinh hạnh ấy vậy. 

Nhưng chẳng phải tất cả đều trở thành những kẻ phàm phu tục tử khi đứng cạnh y hay sao. 

= = = = = = =

Tiếng khóc thương của hắn vang thấu đến tận những tòa tháp cao nhất của pháo đài. Phẫn nộ của hắn nhấn ngập cả những ngục tù heo hút nhất. Căm ghét của hắn như ngòi rắn độc lên lỏi khắp nơi, sau cùng đều tụ lại một chỗ, là y. 

Y. Chính kẻ đã đày đọa anh em hắn ra nông nỗi này, hắn tức giận đến run người bởi vì em trai hắn sẽ không bao giờ nhìn thấy ánh mặt trời, còn hắn sẽ chẳng thể nào cầm kiếm như xưa được nữa. Với sự kiêu ngạo tự phụ ấy, y đã đọa đày hắn theo đến tận đáy cùng. Hình phạt dành cho y dường như chẳng đủ để hắn cảm thấy nguôi ngoai, tuy nhiên, một phần trong hắn cũng hiểu, kiêu hãnh như thế, đầy tự tin như thế, bị tước đi đôi cánh, đại bàng sẽ rơi. 

Hắn ắt sẽ đảm bảo mình có mặt vào giây phút ấy để ngắm nhìn y gục ngã, dù chẳng biết liệu làm như vậy, hắn có thấy thỏa mãn hơn hay không? 

= = = = = = = 

Bỏ đi, hắn nhắc nhở bản thân, buông bỏ đi thôi. 

Chẳng phải ngươi bảo rằng đã tha thứ cho y, và chẳng phải khi y gục ngã, ngươi đã ở đó rồi hay sao, hắn nhớ lại một tà áo trắng vấy máu của kẻ mà y tin tưởng nhất. 

"Người ấy giống như cha tôi vậy", y đã nói thế khi đứng trước dàn thiêu đỏ rực, và hắn phải chú tâm lắm lắm mới nghe được lời y nói. Ngôn từ mọi khi luôn tuôn trào bỗng chốc nghẹn lại đắng nghét trong miệng hắn như tàn tro từ dàn hỏa kia, bởi vì nhìn thấy y như thế, hắn muốn tiến tới, đứng cạnh y, và --- 

Chỉ thế thôi. Hắn nhắc nhở bản thân, không được vượt qua giới hạn. Chỉ cần ở bên cạnh y như thế này, muốn trấn an y rằng mọi chuyện đã kết thúc rồi (thực hư có phải đúng như vậy hay không?), muốn nói với y rằng từ nay chúng ta đã có thể bắt đầu lại, xây dựng một nền tảng khác, mới mẻ hơn, lý tưởng hơn, vững chắc hơn thứ vừa sụp đổ. 

Hắn muốn ôm lấy y (mặc kệ mọi thứ và ôm lấy y), giữ y trong lòng và bảo y rằng y đã vụn vỡ mất rồi. Và hắn chẳng ngại cầm những mảnh vỡ ấy trong lòng bàn tay đâu, bởi hắn vốn cũng đã chai sần những vết sẹo đó thôi. 

Nhưng mà, giữ một kẻ thường đã là khó, làm sao hắn có thể đảm bảo rằng mình níu giữ được một cánh đại bàng? Lại còn là kẻ kiêu hãnh nhất. 

= = = = = = = 

"Ả gái dòng Đền đó, ngài tin tưởng được sao?" 

Hắn chặn y lại nơi cửa phòng, tay siết chặt vai y, giận dữ. Hắn biết y đang định đi đâu, biết rằng y sẽ gặp ai, và điều đó là hắn tức giận. 

"Ngài hiện tại không phải là một kẻ vô danh, ta tưởng ngài đã bỏ được sự xốc nổi của bản thân đi rồi chứ? Ngài bây giờ là ai nếu không phải là người đứng đầu của chúng ta, nghĩ mà xem, ngài có thể tùy tiện tin tưởng một kẻ tâm địa không chút rõ ràng như ả hay sao?" 

Hắn cảm nhận được từng thớ cơ của y căng cứng dưới bàn tay hắn, biết được rằng bên dưới chiếc mũ trùm kia, đôi mắt hổ phách đang cẩn thận theo dõi nhất cử nhất động của hắn, vậy nên hắn đành buông tay ra. Y chỉnh đốn lại áo choàng, khẽ thở hắt ra. 

"Ta biết ngài không tin ta, nhưng hãy nghe ta nói, nàng khác biệt. Nàng không giống những kẻ còn lại, và nàng toàn tâm toàn ý theo ta." 

"Ả là một trong số chúng! Ả trung thành với kẻ tiền nhiệm!" 

Kẻ đã giết em trai ta! Đã gián tiếp biến ta thành cái dạng tàn tật này! 

"Và là kẻ mà ta đã giết." 

Một thoáng cười hiện ra trên môi y như một bóng ma làm hắn chết trân. Hắn liền bước lùi lại sau hai bước, đầu hơi cúi, cánh tay lành buông sõng bên thân. 

"Ta vẫn sẽ đợi ngài." 

Hắn không biết liệu y có nghe thấy hay không, nhưng hắn đứng yên ở đó như vậy một lúc rất lâu sau khi y đã khuất bóng, rồi bất giác bật ra một tiếng cười khan. 

Trớ trêu thật. 

= = = = = = =

Nàng đúng là khác biệt, và hắn ngoảnh mặt đi một cách đầy ý nhị khi y hôn nàng. 

Hắn nhìn xuống bản báo cáo trước mặt, siết chặt cây bút trong tay. Nàng biết, đôi mắt nàng bí mật theo dõi hắn, và hắn biết là nàng biết. Trong lòng hắn có chút biết ơn bởi nàng không chất vấn hắn. Vì nàng cảm thông, nàng hiểu thứ tình cảm của hắn, và thế là đã quá đủ rồi. 

Cảm giác khi hôn y là như thế nào? 

Nghe thật là thô lỗ, dẫu sao hắn vẫn luôn muốn hỏi nàng câu ấy. Vì biết đâu, nàng sẽ rủ lòng xót thương hắn mà trả lời. Biết đâu đấy. 

= = = = = = = 

Chuyện đó chắc chắn sẽ không xảy ra nếu như ta mạnh mẽ hơn, hắn tự trách bản thân như vậy, và bảo y cùng nàng như thế. Chẳng lẽ không phải như vậy sao, không phải là lỗi của hắn mà con trai y bị ám hại ư? 

Hắn cứ day dứt mãi. Kể cả khi y cùng nàng đã rời đi sau khi trấn an hắn rồi, hắn vẫn cảm thấy bức bối vô cùng. Hắn mới chợt nghĩ, liệu năm xưa, y có tự trách bản thân như thế này không? Liệu y đã có từng tự trách bản thân vì mình mà Kadar chết và hắn mất một cánh tay không? Chắc là có chứ, nhỉ? 

Hắn cảm thấy mệt mỏi vô cùng. Có lẽ, nếu hắn nằm xuống một chút thôi, nghỉ một lúc và tỉnh dậy, mọi chuyện đều sẽ ổn, có khi đây đều là trí tưởng tượng già cả của hắn do làm việc quá sức mà tạo nên ấy chứ. Có khi y cùng Maria vẫn đang ở Mông Cổ với Darim, chưa quay trở lại, và chút đây thôi, Sef sẽ tới gõ cửa phòng hắn vì một vài việc cỏn con chưa được giải quyết. 

Altair sẽ tha thứ cho hắn như hắn đã từng tha thứ cho y, phải không? 

Malik nằm xuống, và nhắm mắt lại.


End file.
